Swear can be good KakuxHi yaoi story
by Alucardsblood
Summary: this is a Kakuzu and Hidan Yaoi fan fic that means GuyXGuy and was a request from a friend on devianART I hope you like it Hidan finds out that his swearing can be really good.


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy yaoi (guy on guy action.)

"Fuck!" Hidan hissed, as he stabbed himself throw the arm.

"Oh Jashin Sama, I give you my pain, and blood!" Hidan hissed, throw his pain.

Knock! Knock!

"What the fuck do you want, I'm in the middle of something!" Hidan snapped.

"Damn it Hidan, are you sacrificing yourself again!" a man snapped, from behind the door.

"Yes Kakuzu, its apart of my religion, if I don't do it Jashin Sama, will be fucking pissed!" Hidan snapped.

Kakuzu tried to open the door.

"It's locked asshole, say out!" Hidan snapped, stabbing his other arm.

"Aaahhhh, so good!" Hidan hissed, throw his pain.

Kakuzu busted down the door.

"God damn it Kakuzu, what is your problem?" Hidan snapped.

"We have a mission, you need to stop doing that" Kakuzu snapped.

"Go fuck yourself, I must do this, or Jashin Sama will be pissed!" Hidan snapped.

"Hidan, I could give a rats ass, about your damn God and" Kakuzu stopped and came inches from Hidan's face.

"I have you to fuck" Kakuzu purred, crushing his lips to Hidan's.

Hidan kissed him back.

Kakuzu broke the kiss.

"Now come on or Leader, will have our hides" Kakuzu said, walking out of the room.

Hidan removed the spires from his arms, and walked out of the room.

"Damn it Hidan, your getting blood every where, I'm not cleaning that up!" a man snapped.

"Fuck you Itachi!" Hidan hissed.

"You would like it to much" Itachi purred.

"No, I think you would, you know want me" Hidan purred.

Itachi said noting, and smiled walking away.

"Ha, I knew it, he wants me" Hidan purred, to himself.

"Damn it Hidan, quite flirting with Itachi, and come on I want to get this over with!" Kakuzu snapped.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm coming!" Hidan growled, walking away.

"Kakuzu bring back the scroll, with in two days, or it comes out of your pay" a man hissed.

"Yes Leader Sama" Kakuzu said.

"Hurry up, or you'll wish you had" Kakuzu hissed, looking back at Hidan.

"Fuck I am!" Hidan snapped, catching up to Kakuzu.

"God if he takes it out of your pay, I'll give you mine damn" Hidan growled.

"You can just give me yours anyway" Kakuzu chuckled.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

The two men left the hideout, and after a day had gotten what they came for.

"Oh man, did you see all the blood, those fuckers didn't know what hit them, it was so awesome. I hope Jashin Sama, will be happy with me' Hidan said, happily.

"God Hidan, do you have to talk about him all the damn time. How about we make a bet, if you keep from saying Jashin's name, for the rest of the day, I will let you be seme, and I'll be uke when we get to an inn" Kakuzu said.

"But we're almost a days walk, before we get to a town" Hidan wined.

"What you're not up to it, well I'm not going to bitch" Kakuzu said, grinning.

"Oh no I'm in, and I'm going to win" Hidan growled.

"Oh really" Kakuzu purred.

"Yes really" Hidan said walking past Kakuzu.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's ass.

"Aahhh, damn it Kakuzu, I swear to Jash!" Hidan stopped himself, and eyes grew large.

"Damn!" Kakuzu whispered.

"You bastard, you did that on purpose, that's cheating!" Hidan snapped.

"Alls fare in love, and being seme" Kakuzu purred.

"That's love, and war you ass!" Hidan snapped.

"I know" Kakuzu purred.

Hidan growled, and walked past Kakuzu keeping his eye on him.

"What's the matter, you afraid I'll do it again?" Kakuzu purred.

Hidan said nothing, and kept walking.

Whip snap!

"Aahhh, you Mother fucker!" Hidan snapped, turning around facing Kakuzu.

"Mother fucker I maybe, but the Mother I fuck, isn't the Mother of me" Kakuzu purred, walking up to Hidan, and crushing his lips to Hidan's.

"Mmmm!" Hidan muttered, into the kiss his eyes grew large, but kissed Kakuzu back.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan down to the ground.

Hidan broke the kiss.

"Hey, no we have to get to the inn, no stalling damn it!" Hidan snapped.

"Aw, but I want to make out, with you on the ground" Kakuzu purred.

"To bad, I want to be seme more then once ever year, if I'm lucky" Hidan growled, getting to his feet.

Kakuzu's living threads came out of his arms, and wrapped around Hidan pulling him down again.

"Damn it Kakuzu, let me go!" Hidan snapped.

"I want to make out, and I get what I want" Kakuzu purred, crushing his lips to Hidan's.

Hidan gave up, and kissed Kakuzu back.

The kiss heated up.

Hidan opened him mouth.

Kakuzu took what he was offered, moving his tongue into Hidan mouth.

Their tongues rolled around each other, licking and sucking.

"Mmmm!" Hidan moaned into the kiss.

Kakuzu removed his tongue, and let Hidan's in.

Hidan took what he was offered, and move his tongue into Kakuzu's mouth.

Kakuzu bit down onto Hidan's tongue.

Hidan hissed from the pain, and pulled way.

"Fuck, why the Hell, did you do that you fucker!" Hidan hissed.

"I love it when you swear" Kakuzu purred, moving up to Hidan's neck, starting to kiss and lick it.

Hidan moved his head to the side, to giving Kakuzu more of his neck.

Mmm Hidan you taste so good. Kakuzu purred into Hidan's neck.

Kakuzu started to remove Hidan's, cloak pulling it all the way off.

Kakuzu moved down to one of Hidan's nipples, taking it into his mouth starting to suck, and lick.

"Aahhh, I love it when you do that, bite me again" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu looked up at him, and smiled then bit down hard onto Hidan's nipple.

"Aahhh, mmmm!" Hidan hissed, from the pain.

"N-now, the other one" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu did as he was told, and moved to Hidan's other nipple into his mouth, and biting down hard again.

"Aaahhhh, God!" Hidan screamed.

"Jashin, Jashin damn it Jashin, I can't take it anymore, I don't care if your seme, just fuck me now!" Hidan screamed.

Kakuzu raised both eyebrows wide eyed in a little bit of shock.

"As you wish Hidan, but wouldn't it be better if we went to an inn first?" Kakuzu purred.

"Fuck no, fuck me now!" Hidan ordered, harshly.

Kakuzu smiled, and pulled at Hidan's pants removing them.

"Damn Hidan, you're hard" Kakuzu purred.

"Well yeah, you did it to me" Hidan said, rolling his eyes.

Kakuzu moved between Hidan's legs leaning down, and taking Hidan's length into his mouth starting to suck.

"Aahhh, no I want more, don't make me wait" Hidan moaned, into a whine.

Kakuzu didn't stop, and sucked harder.

"Aaahhhh, you bastard, I told you could fuck me, what more do you want!" Hidan moaned.

Hidan's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no, I'm not asking for that, you pervert" Hidan growled.

Kakuzu smiled, and sucked even harder.

"Aahhh, you fucking bastard, fine I want you inside me, fuck me until I can't walk!" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu stopped and removed Hidan's length from his mouth.

Hidan reached for Kakuzu cloak, removing it then his shirt, and stopped at his paints.

"So I have to remove them too" Hidan whined.

"Well I don't have to fuck you" Kakuzu purred.

Hidan sighed, and removed Kakuzu's pants.

"God I love it, you're so big" Hidan purred.

"You're nice too, but I rather be seme" Kakuzu purred.

"What ever, shut up, and fuck me now, before I change my mind" Hidan growled lying on his back.

"Why don't you rid me, you haven't done that in awhile?" Kakuzu purred.

Hidan got back up, and pushed Kakuzu back on his back.

"Sounds good to me" Hidan purred.

Hidan moved between Kakuzu's legs leaning down, and taking his length into his mouth starting to suck.

"Wh-what, are you doing Hidan?" Kakuzu moaned.

Hidan said nothing, and covered Kakuzu's length in saliva then removed it from his mouth.

Hidan crawled on top of Kakuzu, taking his length into his hand, and placing it at his entrance slowly pushing inside.

"Aahhh, God Kakuzu, have you gotten bigger?" Hidan moaned.

"Maybe, but I thing it's because it's been awhile since we got to do this, we've been so busy lately. Kakuzu moaned.

Hidan started to move up, and down hard and fast.

"Aahhh, God Hidan, why so hasty take you're time?" Kakuzu moaned.

"I like it hard and fast, it's painful at first, you know how I love pain" Hidan moaned, moving up and down.

"Aahhh, yeah I know but we might not get to do this again, for sometime" Kakuzu moaned.

Hidan slowed down, and leaned foreword putting his hands on Kakuzu's chest.

"Man, it fucking sucks we can't do this a lot more, damn work" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu started to move in time with Hidan.

"Yeah, but it gets us our money" Kakuzu moaned, trusting up hard and fast.

"Aaahhhh, mmmm, I thought you wanted to go slow?" Hidan moaned.

"I changed my mind, it feels better going hard and fast" Kakuzu moaned.

"I won't argue" Hidan moaned, moving up and down, even faster and harder.

"Aahhh, so God damn good, harder!" Hidan moaned.

"I can't go any harder, your fat ass is on top of me!" Kakuzu growled, into a moan.

"Ha, I'm light then you dick head" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu sat up, and pushed Hidan back onto his back.

"Hey, what the Hell?" Hidan snapped.

"You want harder don't you, so shut the Hell up, and take it like you like it" Kakuzu moaned, slamming into Hidan as harder then before.

"Aahhh, fuck that hurts, don't stop!" Hidan moaned, digging his nails into the ground.

"Wasn't planning on it" Kakuzu purred, slamming into him again.

They kept this up for over an hour.

"Oh fuck I-I'm going to cum! Hidan gasped.

Kakuzu said nothing, and leaned down slamming into Hidan ever faster.

Hidan was about to scream, but was stopped as Kakuzu crushed his lips to his.

Hidan came on His, and Kakuzu chest and stomach.

Hidan tightened his grip around Kakuzu's length, and he couldn't hold back.

"Aaahhhh!" Kakuzu moaned, breaking the kiss.

Kakuzu pulled out of Hidan, and fell on top of him panting hard.

"You alright, I can hear all of your hearts beating really fast, your not going to die on me, are you old man?" Hidan purred, into a pant.

"Old man huh, well this old man just fucked your brains out" Kakuzu panted.

"Yes you did old man, and you will have to do it again, when we get to the inn that was the bet wasn't it" Hidan panted.

'Can I take you up on that letter, I don't think I could do it again" Kakuzu panted, rolling off Hidan.

"Huh, too tiered huh well I could be seme." Hidan panted, sitting up on one elbow.

"Fine, I guess" Kakuzu sighed.

They got to their feet and got dressed.

"You better not fuck me as hard, as I fucked you, or I swear I'll find away to kill you" Kakuzu growled.

"Yeah, what the fuck ever, you know you would like it" Hidan purred.

"You I just thought of some thing" Hidan said.

"Yeah what's that?" Kakuzu asked.

"Swearing can be good" Hidan answered.

"Yeah" Kakuzu laughed.

The men walked to a near by town and to an inn.

Back at the Akatsuki Hideout.

Zetsu slipped up throw the floor in front of Konan.

"Did you get it?" Konan asked happily.

"Yes we got it" the dark said answered.

"We're going back, Hidan's going to be seme, and we don't want to miss it" the light side purred.

"Don't miss anything, this will be great black mail" Konan ordered, as Zetsu slipped throw the floor again.

END


End file.
